Cost effective electronic manufacturing requires transistor structures and manufacturing processes that are reliable at nanometer scales, and that do not require expensive or unavailable tools or process control conditions. While it is difficult to balance the many variables that control transistor electrical performance, finding suitable transistor dopant structures and manufacturing technique that result in acceptable electrical characteristics such as charge carrier mobility and threshold voltage levels are a key aspect of such commercially useful transistors.